


Ancient Sinnoh: A Nuzlocke Story Of Platinum

by PokemonTrash



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Crack, this is seriously crack, yall have been worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonTrash/pseuds/PokemonTrash
Summary: Nuzlockes are considered ancient. Long forgotten relics from the past and forbidden now.However, one boy is unknowing a part of this Nuzlocke. Now, he’s adventuring around Sinnoh and collecting all of the badges.Of course, he’ll face great challenges while he’s trying to keep his Pokemon safe from harm’s way.Of course, that doesn’t work out sometimes.
Kudos: 1





	Ancient Sinnoh: A Nuzlocke Story Of Platinum

Okay so basically, in the beginning there was nothing but then God said “boom life.” And that’s how we all came here.

like, who the fuck came first????? God or our lives????

anyways, you see this boy who has white hair. yeah, hahahahah it’s a rare hair color and it’s like 12am while im typing this shit.

anyways, his name is Mani and he’s the whole reason why everyone’s gonna be saved in Sinnoh. Yeah. everyone’s lives depend on a 12 year old boy who’s mother kicked him out of the house. 

he’s also friends with this boy called Barry but he’s not important in his story besides being the rival. so like get the fuck out Barry. (I actually think Barry’s cool-)

also this is a Nuzlocke, now i wouldn’t explain what that is considering a bunch of people have read my crossovers at this point.

1: you must nickname all of your Pokemon

2: you must catch the first Pokemon you see ok every route, if you faint it, you lose your catch for the route

3: if a Pokemon faints, its considered dead

okay there, most of the main rules of a Nuzlocke. there are more but like :/

anyways, i have no idea when im gonna start writing this shit right now. i havent even started this Nuzlocke since school is happening and shit

so like

that’s it. 

  
  


is everyone gone?

Okay, this is the author and this is really gonna be a crack fic for some time. So like, enjoy the hiatus for now??? I’m just trying to fix up my fics a bit. Also the rating may change as the story progresses.


End file.
